Metal steering wheel skeletons are usually surrounded with foam, so that the skeleton is not visible. The skeleton must absorb high forces with the striking of the occupant during an accident. In order to reduce the impact intensity on impact, the skeleton must deform in a plastic manner. On the other hand, it must of course not be too soft. In particular, it must not break. In this connection, there is the so-called hub penetration test. In this, the bushes embedded in the die cast material are not to be driven out from the die cast material.
It is an object of the invention to provide a steering wheel with a steering wheel skeleton, which is deformed plastically in an accident and nevertheless shows a high stability in fact during the hub penetration test.